No More
by 1211dooty
Summary: "Mengapa kau masih saja menyukaiku seperti orang bodoh? Mengapa aku masih seperti orang baik untukmu? Ini sudah hampir beberapa bulan setelah kita berpisah Tapi, kenapa kau masih hidup dalam setiap kenangan itu? "


Title : No More

Author : 1211dotty

Genre : Romance,Yaoi, Friendship

Rated : K+, PG-15

Cast :

-Luhan

-Minseok

-Chen

Disclaimer : kembali dengan FF yang terinspirasi oleh lagu Beast - No More. Dan sorry for typo and leave your comment,please. ^^ Thank You

.

.

.

.

Story Beginning

.

.

.

.

"Mengapa kau masih saja menyukaiku seperti orang bodoh?

Mengapa aku masih seperti orang baik untukmu?

Ini sudah hampir beberapa bulan setelah kita berpisah

Tapi, kenapa kau masih hidup dalam setiap kenangan itu? "

.

.

.

.

"Apa lagi yang kau harapkan darinya? Tidakkah kau berpikir jika dia hanya memanfaatkanmu?",tanya Chen setelah 30menit dirinya diam memandangi teman masa kecilnya.

"... "

"Oh ayolah, ge. Tidakkah kau perfikir jika kau dengannya sudah berakhir? Kesepakatan kalian sudah berakhir sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Dan kau masih tetap memikirkannya?",tanya Chen sekali lagi dengan nada putus asa.

Chen adalah mahasiswa jurusan Management semester akhir dan dirinya sudah di sibukkan dengan kegiatan skripsinya . Tapi entah Tuhan yang menakdirkan atau orang-orang jahat yang tersembunyi dibalik batu yang tiba-tiba membuat hidupnya selama 1 bulan belakangan sedikit berantakan.

Bukan karena tagihan listrik ataupun tagihan rekening miliknya yang melampaui batas limit tapi hanya karena seorang teman kecilnya yang sudah dikenal selama hidupnya yang tiba-tiba membuat hidupnya berantakan.

Luhan .

Nama teman kecil Chen yang selalu merecoki hidupnya dengan cerita cinta picisan miliknya.

Luhan mahasiswa jurusan Seni Music yang selalu menjadi incaran setiap mahasiswa perempuan di fakultasnya sejenak menjadi pria bodoh yang bertekuk lutut hanya karena cintanya yang di dasarkan kontrak semata.

Chen sudah berkali-kali mengingatkan jika cinta mereka sama sekali tidak sehat . Entah Luhan yang mendadak otaknya meleleh ataupun mulutnya yang membeku sampai tidak bisa menolak ajakan hubungan kontraknya itu.

Chen sadar jika Luhan terlalu mencintai kekasihnya . Tapi setidaknya penadapat seorang tema kecilnya yang sudah menemani seumur hidupnya ini harus di dengarnya. Meski kemungkinan pendapat Chen masuk ketelinga Luhan hanya 10%,setidaknya Luhan perlu mempertimbangkannya.

Tapi itu semua percuma,hubungan kontrak Luhan sudah berjalan dengan sangat lama . 2 Tahun dan menurut Chen itu terlalu fantastis. Itu bukan sesuatu yang wajar hanya untuk hubungan kontrak.

Mungkin pikir Chen hubungan kontrak yang wajar sebaiknya sekitar 3bulan ataupun 6bulan. Tapi ini sampai 2tahun dan itu terlalu lama sampai - sampai meninggalkan bekas yang terlalu dalam untuk Luhan.

"Baiklah ,lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"tanya Chen final dengan nada putus asa miliknya.

Sudah terlalu banyak dirinya merekcoki Luhan dengan nasehatnya yang dengan mulusnya menabrak dinding pertahanan telinga Luhan dan pada akhirnya tidak ada sepatah katapun yang masuk kedalam kepala Luhan.

"Aku akan menemuinya nanti",jawab Luhan pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya kearah Chen.

" Mengapa kau datang mencariku lagi? Aku hanya lelaki pengecut yang membiarkanmu pergi. Aku mendenga tangis sedihmu dibalik kau datang mencariku lagi?

Ketika aku sudah melupakan semua ada lagi kehangatan yang bisa kubagi lagi, tidak, aku bukan tempatmu untuk besandar lagi.

APA KAU MASIH INGIN MENEMUINYA JIKA DIRINYA SAJA SUDAH MUAK MELIHAT MUKAMU ?! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU AKAN SADAR JIKA HUBUNGAN KALIAN SELAMA INI SAMA SEKALI TIDAK MEMBEKAS DI OTAK ATAUPUN HATINYA !",teriak Chen putus asa setelah sekelebatan pesan dari kekasih kontrak Luhan terngiang di otaknya.

Ingatan itu masih melekat erat di otak Chen saat melihat Minseok ,kekasih kontrak Luhan menolak mentah - mentah kehadiran Luhan di hidupnya lagi.

Dan Chen juga masih inget saat masa-masa terpuruk Luhan yang selalu terduduk diam dengan pandangan kosong di sudut kamar sewa mereka.

Chen sangat tidak ingin kejadian itu terulang. Cukup 1 kali seumur hidupnya melihat kejadian itu. Dan tidak ada cerita untuk kedua kali matanya melihat Luhan mengenaskan seperti itu.

" Hiduplah bahagia dan tunjukan itu lagi, aku bukan tempatmu untuk besandar lagi.

Itu perkataan terakhirnya sebelum memalingkan wajah dan pergi jauh",kata Luhan lirih sambil membayangkan kejadian 2 minggu lalu yang mengharuskan kedua matanya melihat pemandangan pilu.

Disaat kedua mata kecilnya harus mendapati Minseok berjalan perlahan menjauh dari jangkauannya . Dan kenyataan seperti ini yang sangat tidak ingin Luhan.

Bukan dengan hidup tanpa Minseok disisinya.

Bukan dengan hidup tanpa menghirup bau salju di tubuh Minseok.

.

Dan,

.

Bukan dengan hidup tanpa menjangkau tubuh kecil Minseok untuk dipeluknya.

" Kau ... sangat keterlaluan jika masih mengharapkannya. Minseok memintamu untuk hidup bahagia. Jadi bahagialah",gumam Chen pelan tanpa memalingkan wajahnya kearah Luhan seperti sebelumnya.

Pandangannya menerawang lurus kearah bola kristal berhias snowflake di dalamnya.

Pemberian Minseok 2mingu lalu sebelum dirinya pergi tanpa ada kabar dan Luhan masih mencoba mencari keberadaanya yang entah dimana.

" Kau ingat perkataannya sebelum pergi ,

Baiklah, menangislah seperti yang kau inginkan. Jika itu bisa melunturkan itu bisa menghapus semua kenangan yang tersisa dihatimu. Aku tidak layak merasakan sakit seperti yang kau rasakan. Semua sudah berbeda, aku bukan orang yang sama dengan dulu.

Dia memintamu menangis jika itu memang jalan satu-satunya untukmu melupakannya. Tapi sampai saat inipun aku tidak pernah melihatmu menangis. Itu pertanda kau sama sekali tidak ingin melupakannya,benar ?",gumam Chen masih dengan memandangi bola depannya.

"Hmm"

"Tapi apa kau tau di tempat lain yang entah dimana itu dia sedang menangis sejadi-jadinya hanya untuk melupakanmu dan menjadinya kenangan kecil yang paling indah di sudut terbawah hati dan pikirnnya?

Jadi, sebaiknya mangislah. Jangn terlalu memikirkan statusmu yang laki-laki. Setiap orang berhak menangis ,karena memang mereka manusia yang masih memiliki hati."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

CUT.

..

.

..

.

.

.

.

"BRAVO! FILM INI PASTI AKAN MENJADI RETING PALING TINGGI SELAMA 1 TAHUN.",teriak Kris Wu sutradara GM Cooperatian yang memekik senang melihat akting para aktornya yang luar biasa maksimal memerankan percintaan sesama jenis.

Berbeda dengan sutradara mereka, Luhan dan Chen justru mengacak rambutnya gusar mendengar pekikan sutradara mereka .

.

.

.

" Ini gila,bagaimana bisa aku berperan mengakhiri hububganku dengan Minseok jika kemarin aku baru sja menyentuh tubuh polosnya. INI GILA. TIDAK . TIDAK ! MINSEOK TIDAK BOLEH TAU.",pekik Luhan gusar sambil mencakar meja kayu dihadapannya.

Dan

"BAGAIMANA BISA AKU MEMILIKI TEMAN KECIL YANG MENYUKAI SESAMA JENIS SEPERTI INI? TIDAK AKU MASIH PENYUKA LAWAN JENIS . TIDAK ! BIARKAN ITU ERJADI PADA LUHAN GEGE SAJA ",pekik Chen sambil mengigiti ujung meja kayu dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Lu~,...kau...kau ",gumam seseorang lirih tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh telinga Luhan dan Chen.

Mata Luhan mebulat dengan sukses setelah dirinya mendapati Minseok didepan pintu cafe lokasi syuttingnya sedang berkaca-kaca.

"Oh tidak ini hanya akting ... tidak jangan menangis",

TAMAT

Note : adegan Luhan yang memerankan kejadian seorang yang dilanda patah hati karena status hubungan kontrak yang sengaja dibuat entah karena alesan apa. Dan Chen yang merasa kasihan kepada sahabatnya hanya bisa memberikan nasehat yang jelas-jelas tidak digubris oleh Luhan. Dan Minseok sebagai kekasih yang meninggalkan Luhan.

Luhan,Chen & Minseok adalah Aktor kebanggaan Kris Wu. Adegan patah hati diambil tanpa sepengatuan Minseok yang mengambil pemotretan di luar kota. Minseok tidak tau ending film yang dibintanginya dengan kekasihnya Luhan akan berakhir berpisah. Karena yang diketahui Minseok mereka akan kembali bersama.

Chen yang sudah tau jika dirinya di film hubungan sesama jenis sejak awal cuma bisa mengacak rambutnya gusar setiap akhir syuting.

...

TAMAT

Aing~^_^~


End file.
